


A Jock and A Nerd

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Steve Rogers, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Maybe James could be their last name, Nerd Tony Stark, Rhodey and Bucky are brothers, Shy Tony Stark, ignoring the fact that they are both called James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: Steve and Tony and their little crushes.





	A Jock and A Nerd

“Are you coming over today?” Bucky asks Steve as he slams his locker shut.  
“Uhh... I don’t know. I have lots of homework to do.” Steve replies.  
“Tony might be there,” Bucky shrugs   
“You can’t always say that. Last time he wasn’t even there.” Steve rolls his eyes blushing.  
“Well apparently my best friend would only hang out with me if his crush is present so why should I not use that to my advantage.”  
“You know that’s not why. We get so distracted we never do anything constructive. I can’t come today. I really have to finish my homework.”  
“Okay Steve, But I’m not fucking around this time. He really will be there. I heard Rhodey talking to him about a sleepover.”  
“Fuck.” Steve sighs “Fine I’ll come. But only for an hour.”  
Two hours later, he’s hitting on Tony in the kitchen, helping him make his sandwich, making him blush and accidentally touching him every minute.  
“I told you not to invite Steve,” Rhodey whispers to Bucky. “We’re third wheeling in our own apartment,”  
“Let them have their fun,” Bucky sighs smiling “Tony is the first person Steve has ever liked this much and I know Tony likes him back. He’s always looking for him when he comes over.”  
“But I thought you wanted to hang out with Steve.” Rhodey asks not even denying what Bucky said about Tony  
“No.” Bucky chuckles. “I want Steve to ask him out.”  
“Ooh yay. Okay. That would be so cool for Tony . He loves Steve.” Rhodey slaps a hand over his mouth wide eyed while Bucky just turns to him grinning.  
“Steve definitely loves him back.” Bucky sighs relieved

Meanwhile in the kitchen Steve is busy trying to teach Tony how to cut tomatoes.   
“Not like that Tony,” he walks behind him and grabs Tony’s hands from behind. His chest plastered to Tony’s back and his chin resting on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s breath hitches. “Like this,” He whispers guiding Tony’s hands to cut the tomatoes into circles.  
“But that’s what I was doing,” Tony whispers.  
“You weren’t doing it right,” Steve whispers back letting go of Tony’s hands and wrapping his around Tony’s waist.  
“Do it then” he whispers but Tony is so nervous his hands are shaking.  
“Am I making you nervous?” Steve asks tightening his hold.  
“Noo.” Tony mumbles.  
“Why are your hands shaking?” Tony just leans back on Steve’s chest.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Steve asks as he starts removing his hands around him.   
“No!” Tony almost shouts grabbing Steve’s hands and placing them back. When he realizes what he’s done, his whole face turns red and he can feel Steve’s smirk on his neck where he’s chosen to place his face.  
“Okay,” Steve whispers then kisses Tony’s neck so softly that Tony would think he was dreaming if he wasn’t so hyper aware of everything going on right now. His heart beating so loud that he’s surprised Steve hasn’t commented on it.  
“Still not making you uncomfortable?” Steve asks softly and for that second that he’s silent, he can feel Steve’s heartbeat matching his. He also notices that Steve can’t stop playing with his fingers. Tony realizes that Steve is just as nervous.  
“No.” He mumbles then proceeds to remove Steve’s hands off of him and turns around to face him.  
“You can put them back.” He mumbles so softly that he’s afraid Steve won’t hear him and he’s not willing to repeat that again but Steve just steps closer and grabs him by his thighs hoisting him up and Tony immediately wraps his hands around his neck.  
“Hi,” Steve says smiling   
“Hi,” Tony smiles back.  
“You’re beautiful.” Steve says and Tony thought it was impossible to blush even harder.  
“Shut up. I’m not a g—” But Steve cuts him off by kissing him. Tony kisses back eagerly.  
“Was that okay?” And Steve sounds nervous as he asks that. Tony nods grinning.  
“Yeah.” He shyly keeps on looking from Steve’s eyes back to his lips and he thinks Steve notices because he kisses him again. And this time, they slowly make out. Steve holding him closer like he weighs nothing.

“What’s taking them so long?” Rhodey asks “It’s just sandwiches.” He says as he stands up and heads to the kitchen. A minute later he comes back running as quietly as possible. Grinning.  
“What?” Bucky asks  
“They’re making out. Steve has Tony on the counter and they look like they’re about to fuck in our kitchen.”  
“Woah. I don’t want to know all that.” Bucky says but he’s smiling just as wide.   
“Steve looks like he’s about to strip Tony right there.”  
“Rhodey!” Bucky glares at him. “I told you I don’t want to know that.” He grabs the remote and plays the movie he was watching.  
Minutes later Steve and Tony walk in and both Rhodey and Bucky smirk at them.  
“Where are the sandwiches ?” Rhodey asks innocently.  
“What were you guys doing?” Bucky asks  
“Nothing,” Tony replies walking to the love seat as Steve follows him like a puppy.  
“The sandwiches?” Rhodey asks again.  
“Uh... everything we cut up fell on the ground and we weren’t going to start again.” Steve says.  
“Your hair is all messed up,” Bucky smirks as they both turn to each other blushing   
“Your lips are all swollen too.” Rhodey adds smiling.  
“Were you guys fighting?” Bucky adds  
“Why are you blushing?”  
“Oh my gosh what’s that on your neck Tony? A hickey?”  
“Shut up,” Steve says chuckling “No teasing my boyfriend,” Tony’s blush gets deeper.  
“Boyfriend?” Bucky and Rhodey ask at the same time


End file.
